Sorry
by kathrynblack
Summary: She had told him to his face, that much could be said for it. However she offered no explanation and gave him no chance to respond simply turned on her heels and left. one-shot


She had told him to his face, that much could be said for it. However she offered no explanation and gave him no chance to respond simply turned on her heels and left. What he could not see was how hard she had to work to maintain her composure, how many times she had reached for her phone, prepared to call it off. She would then tell herself that he wasn't what she really wanted, what she really wanted was someone who would stand by her the rest of her life, someone to help raise her daughter. That was not House. That was Lucas, and that was why she was marrying him.

House could not manage to string a coherent thought together. His only action was to take his tennis ball out of his drawer and slam it onto his desk. He spent the next five minutes staring at it, until Wilson walked by. Wilson walked into the office the moment he saw his friend sitting there.

"You get the answers back on your patient's genetic tests yet?" He asked, hoping to ease House into a more personal conversation.

"Any minute now, but I know I'm right," House replied.

"Okay. Um…I assume you know. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Wilson could tell that House was most definitely _not_ fine, but decided he would pry more after work.

"Well, I'm here for you, just so you know." Wilson walked out the door and as soon as House was alone again he pulled his fist back and punched the wall, letting that one action show all he felt. He had tried, damn it. Rehab and that medical conference, only to find that she was already gone. He had always believed that in some way she had always been his. But he had been an idiot not to realize that she was never his, and it now looked as though she never would be.

Foreman, Thirteen, Taub, and Chase looked in from the other side of the office. "He doesn't look good," Thirteen noted.

"He looks kind of like you did, Chase, after…" Foreman trailed off deciding now was too soon to bring it up.

"My wife left me," Chase finished Foreman's sentence for him.

"Yeah, well someone should go tell him he was right," Taub suggested, "Thirteen?"

"Fine," she said with a shrug and pushed open the door to the other half of the office, "House, test came back positive." When no reply came she shut the door and walked back over.

House had just saved another life, just solved another puzzle, but it didn't give him the same satisfaction it had before. All he could think about was Cuddy. He picked his ipod up off the desk, put in the ear buds, and hit play. He hoped he could drown out all other thoughts by blasting his music. He had no such luck. The song that was playing made sure of that.

* * *

Three and a half hours later Cuddy walked into her office and began packing up to go. As she grabbed a folder she noticed a CD case sitting right next to it. Along with the CD inside was a note.

'Says everything better than I ever could

-House'

Against the overly rational part of her brain, the part that said listening to it would only make it worse, she dug for the CD player she had thrown a couple boxes and files on top and in front of. She placed the player on top of her desk, plugged it in, put in the CD, and hit the play button. She quickly recognized the song.

_Oh I have a lot to say was thinking of my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,  
and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,  
and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
the sleepless nights and the tears you've cried  
its never to late to make it right  
all right sorry_

_I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,  
and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry baby  
I'm sorry baby  
yeah  
I'm sorry_

She hit the stop button. When she looked up she saw House limping out of the hospital. "Dr. House!" she called opening her door.

He ignored her limping out the front door.

She followed him and as soon as they were outside the hospital called, "Greg," her tone was not the demanding hospital administrator it was last time. She sounded almost pleading.

Though, all in all, it was probably her use of his first name that got him to turn around.

She walked up to him, but was careful to stay out of his personal space. "I'm sorry too," she said softly, "I…but I can't. I _am_ sorry." She turned and walked away. She didn't notice the single tear that slid down his cheek, nor did she let him notice the tears welling in her eyes, but she had made her choice, and they would both have to deal with that.

* * *

**A/N: this is my first attempt at House. Anything you have to say, I would be happy to hear. Drop me a review. Please, it's for a good cause.**

**The song is "Sorry" by Buckcherry.**

**And with that note I say good bye. **


End file.
